templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Allegra Ziaen-Iceay
Early Life Family History Born to Vaars and Jesra Caldan in the city of Kolene, Corellia. However she was not an only child, she was born a twin, younger to be exact (by 3 minutes). Jesra had given birth to two healthy baby girls whom the couple named Erisi Amrei (ahm-ray) and Jaid (middle name is unknown). The girls had developed a strong connection through the Force while in their mother's womb. Speaking many times to their father preparing him for the future ahead, the future that was to come. Yet with the death of their mother a few minutes after their birth, their father fell to the vices of drunkenness, gambling and depression. Tragedy Befalls During Erisi and Jaid's father's downhill slide after their mother's death, he made a rotten deal with a few sly handed sabaac players (mercenaries of the Sith whom had heard much of the two girls) down at a local casino in Coronet. Knowing this would be the demise of their family and having grown up in a rather abusive home, Erisi and Jaid planned to escape from such circumstances, yet fate would play a twist in their lives. They were 13 years old when Vaars was maliciously murdered while the mercenaries raided their small home while searching for the twins. Luckily the girls had been out in another small mining camp, yet the overheard the commotion and knew that the time and come and together the made their way off the planet. Chosen Paths Erisi and Jaid did not stay together for very long. In fact, upon shuttling off the planet the two girls met two very peculiar men. One rather tall and lithe, shrouded in his traveler's cloak. The other seemed to be rather shrouded in darkness. Both men were mysterious and elusive. Yet there was a distinct calling from both, yet the pull from one was different than the other. Jaid was drawn to the second cloaked figure and Erisi to the first. Bidding each other farewell, Erisi watched her sister leave to a fate she would hardly know. With that she turned to her new companion and instructor for the duration of her travels. A man she would later come to know as Luke Skywalker. Personal History Young Life At thirteen years of age Erisi was brought to the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4 by Master Skywalker . Having many tasks and requirements of his own Luke knew he could not dedicate his time to the young girl so he took her to a Master he felt she would do well to reside with. Boosterant. Before he turned her over to the care of this well trusted Jedi Master, Luke, changed Erisi's name for her protection, Allegra Ziaen. Booster gladly accepted the girl into his care and took her to the sister temple where she was taken on by General Master Oochy. Training under him her skill grew and he was rather impressed with her Force talent and experience - considering she had had no prior training. However, this would not prepare her for the times to come. Times of Trial/War of the Sith It would come to pass that the Jedi would quarrel with the Sith as was accustomed to the two societies. The first of two Sith Wars broke out only a few years (she was sixteen) after Allegra had begun training. Time would not tell what was to come as her master revealed his downfall to the Dark Side of the Force, having trained with the Sith for sometime. Even in the short amount of time Allegra had become rather attached to her Master. He was like the father she was lacking. This attachment would become a pull to the Dark Side for her. And the first of her trails of a Jedi. It was only after a vicious battle of wits and Force strength that Allegra acquired not only the wounds of trial and error but that of physical scars as her Master nearly took her life. Unable to complete his final act he spared her life. Yet it was in this final battle that Allegra failed her first trial. First Fall Sith Acolyte The pull from the Dark Side was greater than any Allegra had felt in her whole sixteen years of life. The desire was strong and she craved for more. Her Master edged her on in her clouded belief and followed in her Master's steps. With that final step she, through a rather dark and glorious ceremony was granted the title of a Sith Acolyte in Training, her new name, Zanal Zaren. Shadow Sith, another rather mysterious Sith had stepped forward and claimed her for his own having seen much potential running through the young girl's veins. He vowed to train her in the Dark Ways, however it wouldn't last long as time would soon tell. Resurrection Taking of a Second Master Allegra found that she could not accept the high, dark and condemning demands that the Sith required of her and she wandered back a prodigal daughter to shattered Jedi Order that was once again rebuilding from the ashes of that which they had lost. A Master by the name of Angel took the young and battle scarred youth under her heavenly, angelic wing and began to retrain her in the way of the Light. Times had changed and so had the order. New leadership had been set in place. Her master now held a seat on the council as well as a man by Deak Alder. It was in her eighteenth year of life after much hard work and dedication she was well on her way to the status of a Jedi Knight. There was only one thing standing in her way. The Trials. Second War of the Sith Her Trials were but short lived. A second war broke out between the Sith and the Jedi. As always the Sith seeking the final say. The temple was burned to ash and dust. Many casualties were taken yet again and all that Allegra had come to know and love was being taken from her again. However Allegra held strong in her beliefs, never faltering, swaying neither to the left nor the right. Holding true to the Force she passed her trials through the darkest of times for the Jedi. In which she then held the rank of Knight. Secret Mission With this new rank came a rather important mission. It was assumed that there was a Sith within the inner courts of the temple (this had been before the times of Sith Residents) it was time for her to make the most of her training, both Light and Dark. Allegra received orders that she was to go on a solo mission as a spy. She was to live among the darkness once again, holding true to the Jedi, yet letting her dark craftiness become of use. This mission - should it go as planned - would have taken much from her life as a Jedi. The plan: To keep her in as long as they could. Young Love It was during this time that a relationship had sparked between the temporary Grandmaster, Deak Alder, and the young Jedi Knight. Yet they knew their time was short and made the most of what time the Force had granted them. The night before she was to be deployed on her mission the young lovers spent what seemed like a lifetime together. When morning dawned they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Second Fall and the Gift of Life Rise of a Dark Lady Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months turned to nearly a year and the young Jedi was weaker than she had anticipated. Once again the haunting lull of the ever so sweet fruit of the Dark Side beckoned to her and she buckled beneath the pressure. Once again, going through customs Allegra was granted a new name and title, Lady Erisi, Dark Lady of the Sith. Having been held against her will she devoted herself fully to the Dark Lord of the Sith, letting her soul sink to the very depths of Darkness. Allegra was at a loss for a direction, knowing full well she may never find Light again. Bloodshed Changes took place in the life of the Dark Lady. Well known for her seductive ways, easily luring prey into the temple. Her first months were very successful and the Sith were proud of her achievements. Time and time again she lured young Jedi Knights to her bedchambers, promising them glory, wealth beyond measure, everything their heart desired. Yet, it was a walk of death for all who fell into her trap. Late in the evening after much time of sinful debauchery the Lady of the Sith, renowned for her ways, killed every single man that entered her lair. There they would remain, rest, forever in the blood of their desires. Unexpected Twist It wasn't until there were slight complications that she found she was pregnant. With one's child she did not expect. Deak Alder's. Finding a way the young woman escaped from the clutches of darkness not wanting her child to be consumed in the same ways she had been a slave to she smuggled herself to and fro until the time arrived. Erisi had found her way to Nirauan, a planet located in Wild Space. There she gave birth to a son, gracing him the name, Jarik Deakin Ziaen. Allegra decided it was time to return home. Yet again a prodigal daughter. One who seemed to never learn. New Beginnings Masterhood The Jedi welcomed her with open arms as a returned 'Prisoner of War'. Yet only one knew of the child she had carried, that being the child's nurse, Cha'la. It was decided that the child remain hidden and the nurse cared for him in a private nursery that was adjoined to Allegra's private quarters. The struggle was not over for the new Jedi Master. As some well know darkness...never sleeps. It was a long and hard road for the nineteen year old Master, yet she succeeded rather well as she took on many new tasks around the Temple. Being a mother she loved children. In her spare time she took the opportunity to care and train new younglings that came to the temple as well as tutoring Padawans and Knights alike in any areas that needed fine tuning. Such as meditation, her specialty. One Padawan caught her attention. Older than she by a few standard years, Kahn Iceay struggled greatly in focused meditation as well as in a few other areas of meditation. Allegra took him in and tutored him regularly. Once he completed his tutoring sessions the two had stuck a chord and a friendship had been formed. Many nights the two friends would sit over a cup of Allegra's famous stim tea and discuss anything that came to the minds of young adults. A romance was soon formed, however, they did not speak of it, and it was not solidified. Forbidden Fruit Path of Darkness Resurrection of a Dark Lady Fruits of Labor Reconciliation Failed Attempts Moments of Heaven Another Unexpected Twist Changing Times Not Always as They Seem Instincts Motherhood A Proposal Marriage Family